Of History and Titles
by peanutmeg
Summary: Edmund will always defend Peter, even to a fellow king. A one-shot set during VoDT a combination of the book and movieverse . Brotherfic, but Peter makes a late appearance.


**Of History and Titles**

_by Peanutmeg_

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I can't take credit for the brilliance that is Narnia. That honor belongs to C.S. Lewis and Walden Media. I promise to return all the characters unharmed, and I want to thank Elecktrum for allowing me to reference some events that took place in her wonderful stories.

**Author's Note:** This story is dedicated to Lirulin - Thanks so much for the encouragement and conversations that led to writing of this fic! You're the best! Be sure to check out her stories as well (though I'm sure many of you have!)

* * *

Sitting across from Caspian in his cabin, Edmund attempted to regain some of the equilibrium he had lost. His earlier concerns about Eustace simply being in Narnia seemed so trivial now that his cousin was "Eustace the Un-Dragoned" to the rest of the crew aboard the _Dawn Treader_.

_At least his return from being a dragon seems to have improved his character. Of course it would take being turned into a bloody dragon for that to happen…_

A sigh from Caspian brought him out of his musings, and Edmund gave the other king a questioning look. Caspian glanced at the door and then back at Edmund, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "I think we should return to the crew. They are certainly still confused about what happened at the island, and I am sure they would feel better if their High King –" Edmund raised a hand which effectively cut Caspian off mid-sentence.

"I said nothing earlier only because I did not wish for our subjects to see my discontent." Edmund sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before rising from his seat across from the other king, "I'd also hoped you'd simply had a slip of tongue."

"Have you forgotten my brother, Caspian?" Edmund had begun to pace, but paused to glance at the other king, "Peter is the High King over all Kings in Narnia." Edmund resumed his pacing, keeping his movements controlled and formal, he'd learned years ago that if he acted in control physically, his emotions would follow suit; unfortunately, they set Caspian on edge and he tensed as Edmund resumed speaking. "Peter paid for – _earned_ – that title through the blood and tears he spilt for this land. He fought your uncle to see you on your throne, and fought more battles for this country than even you know."

Edmund had stopped pacing again, lost in memories of battles lost to the ages. He then shook his head, bringing his attention back to the present.

"Aslan gifted me my own title, Caspian, and I won't question his word to take that which is my brother's. Peter is _my king_, to whom I swore fealty and honor; I won't rescind my oath by taking his title now that he can no longer enter this land. Narnia has a High King, but I am not he."

As Edmund exited the cabin and Caspian remained seated at the table, speechless, remembering childhood stories about the strength of the bond between Narnia's brother kings in the Golden Age.

* * *

Half an hour later, Caspian was still sitting at the table contemplating the words of his fellow king when Lucy threw open the door, entering the cabin with her usual exuberance, "Caspian, can you believe –" Lucy stopped herself, her excitement diminishing as she took in the sight of Narnia's current king.

"What's happened?"

Caspian abruptly stood, sending his chair scraping against the floor in his haste, "Your Majesty! I must apologize –"

Lucy waved off his apology, "Honestly Caspian, call me Lucy. We're equals." She gave her fellow king a slight smile and stepped further into the room. "Now, what's happened?"

Caspian sighed, "I fear I've upset your brother."

"Edmund? Are you certain, Caspian?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I meant no slight, but I may have inadvertently put down High King Peter."

Lucy felt her eyes widen, "When did you –" she began to question, but then she remembered,

_High King and Queen of Narnia_

"When you introduced us earlier, you called us the High King and Queen." Lucy gave Caspian a small smile, "Peter always defended Edmund when we were younger, did his best until Edmund lost faith and began to resent him." She shook her head to dislodge the memories of Edmund at his worst, "After Narnia though, Edmund always was Peter's first defender, whether out of respect or some sense of duty I'm not sure. And Peter continued to defend Edmund, as he always had. My brothers share a bond, Caspian, one Susan and I cannot touch."

"Lucy, your brothers care for you and Queen Susan, of that I have no doubt."

"Oh!" Lucy clapped her hands together, "I did not mean to give that impression, Caspian. My brothers love Susan and me dearly, I know. But their connection to one another is something separate – different from what they feel towards us. I don't resent them for it. Unfortunately, their closeness sometimes causes them to act rashly in each other's defense."

Lucy crossed to the table where Caspian had been seated when she'd entered. Pulling out a chair she sat and gestured for Caspian to do the same.

"Now Caspian, why don't you tell me what exactly Edmund said earlier."

* * *

Glad for the solitude that night had brought, with most of the crew asleep below deck, Edmund leaned against the railing of the _Dawn Treader_, letting the sea spray dampen his hair and tunic and calm his nerves. He regretted his harsh tone with Caspian, but not the sentiment behind his words. His joy at returning to Narnia was dulled because he could not share the experience with his brother.

Careful footsteps and a quiet cough alerted him that he was not alone. Turning away from the peaceful sea, Edmund saw Caspian standing a few feet away, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"King Edmund. I came to apologize."

"There is no need, Caspian."

Edmund gestured to Rhindon hanging by his hip, "You know I've never felt fully comfortable with this sword; it's always been Peter's. During our reign I only used Rhindon when Peter was unable to do so." Edmund closed his eyes, pushing away memories of chasing giants through darkened caverns, and took a deep breath before opening them again.

"You have to understand, Caspian. Every time I used this sword in the past it meant that Peter was in peril, and that Narnia was in grave danger from her enemies. It meant that I had to behave as the High King in Peter's stead, but I never wanted that title, even temporarily. Now that Peter can no longer enter Narnia, I've tried to use Rhindon as he would to honor his memory and my oaths – to bring honor to the memory of Narnia's High King. Make no mistake Caspian, I cannot question Aslan's ruling, but I still wish – selfishly – that Peter was here with us. And, while it is the greatest honor I know to say I acted _like _the High King, I am not _the _High King."

"I understand, and please know that I try to emulate you when I use Rhindon. I may be king in Narnia, but none have forgotten the history of our country; I would not allow it. Please know that I meant no slight against King Peter with your introduction earlier, and you can rest assured it will not happen again. You also have no need to worry; you honor your oaths Edmund. High King Peter could not ask for a better brother."

As Caspian paused for breath Edmund ducked his head and was grateful for the cover of night that hid the flush in his cheeks.

"I must confess, Edmund, I used to envy you and Peter." Edmund felt his eyes widen, but kept his silence, waiting for his fellow king's explanation.

"In the tales Doctor Cornelius would tell me, it was said that the brother kings' loyalty to one another was unparalleled and could not be broken. As a child, I believed such allegiance was nothing more than myth. After all, my father was killed by his own brother. And yet, despite their fanciful and idealistic descriptions, I found the stories fascinating; they remained my favorites as a child."

Edmund tried to imagine what it would have been like had he grown up like Caspian, if Peter's love and protection had not been a constant in his life from his earliest memories. He couldn't. Even when things were at their worst, when he and Peter had argued almost daily, he had never doubted his brother's care for him, and he'd certainly never feared harm from his brother. Edmund tried to picture himself and Peter as Caspian IX and Miraz, and barely managed to repress a shudder.

Caspian gave Edmund a small smile and continued, "Imagine my surprise when you and your brother fought Nikabrik and the hag – my childhood stories had come to life! And that is when I envied you, King Edmund, for I realized the stories were true. Despite our limited interaction during your last stay in Narnia, I saw the trust and loyalty between you and your brother. And yet now I long for the untold stories, for High King Peter must be a great king indeed, to have such unwavering loyalty from a king such as you."

Edmund had never been more grateful for the cover of darkness. The blush he had felt minutes ago was nothing compared to what he knew was currently gracing his face. He was certain his face was the color of the Lion on Peter's old shield.

"Thank you Caspian. I apologize for my tone when we were in your cabin earlier. I let my emotions get the better of me." Edmund shrugged, "It's just – he's my brother." Edmund said the last with a note of finality, like it explained everything. When Caspian nodded, he supposed it did.

Neither king noticed as Lucy silently went below deck with a slight smile.

* * *

After realizing he had no memory of the page he had just read, Edmund sighed and stared out the window. He and Lucy had only returned from Cambridge the day before, and he was grateful for the current silence that allowed him to contemplate the last words he'd heard from Aslan. He also wondered at Narnia's future now that none of the monarchs of the Golden Age would return.

"Reminiscing without me, Ed? I'm hurt."

"Peter!" Edmund dropped the book he hadn't been reading and met Peter in the middle of their shared room, giving the older boy a weak shove to his shoulder. "You liar! You said you wouldn't be home until dinner, and it's barely one!"

Peter held up his hands in a gesture of surrender and smiled, "I had to surprise you somehow, Ed. I didn't even tell Mum about the change in plans." At that, Edmund gave in and pulled the older boy into a tight hug.

"Surprise or not Peter, you withheld valuable information. I demand repayment; you owe me ice cream at a time of my choosing."

Peter exaggerated a sigh, "I suppose that is my comeuppance."

Edmund smiled.

Seated on Peter's bed a few minutes later, Edmund was immensely glad his parents and sisters were out for the afternoon leaving him time alone with his brother. He needed this time with Peter. "Peter? What was it like for you, when Aslan said you wouldn't return?"

"I can't lie to you. It was awful at first, because unlike the first time Aslan spoke of me leaving Narnia, this time it would be permanent."

"The first time?"

"What – oh. When the Witch cursed you, Aslan said I would have to leave Narnia. I didn't realize he simply meant into the West at first."

Edmund fought back his gasp of surprise and suppressed the tears gathering in his eyes.

"You – you would have _left Narnia_? Lion's Mane, Peter, what did you think Narnia would have done without her High King?"

"I knew she would have survived in the healthy, capable hands of King Edmund the Just and the Gentle and Valiant Queens." Peter sighed, "Besides, now that I think back on it, leaving Narnia before helped me when Aslan told me I couldn't return. England needs us too, Ed, and Aslan is here, so we aren't completely alone. It will be hard at first, but I promise to be there when you need to talk. I'll use the train to visit every weekend if you need me to."

Overcome, Edmund gave in to his instincts and threw himself at his older brother. After a brief moment of shock Peter returned his embrace and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"It will be alright, Ed, I promise. Caspian will look after Narnia and we will get through this together. We'll look after one another, though I hear you've already started on that front."

Edmund pulled away from Peter, "What?"

"I have never doubted your oaths, Ed; I know I am your king, as you are mine. And yet after all these years you still manage to humble me with your loyalty."

Feeling his cheeks and ears burn with embarrassment Edmund quickly ducked his head and silently vowed to have a talk with a certain Valiant Queen.

His musings were interrupted a moment later when gentle hands on his chin forced him to meet his brother's gaze; he was only partly surprised to see the shimmer of tears.

"I'm honored, Edmund. Don't be embarrassed, please."

Edmund snorted and ran a hand across his eyes, "You're the one crying Peter."

Mirroring Edmund's actions Peter cleared the tears from his eyes and gave a small laugh, "You seem to have that effect on me. Do you practice while I'm away?"

"Of course! How else am I to embarrass the High King of Narnia?"

"I'm sure you'd find a way, Ed." Peter gave another laugh before leveling Edmund with a serious gaze, "Honestly though, Ed. I am honored more than I can say. I thank Aslan every day for blessing me with you as my brother and king. But I have to wonder, what did I ever do to deserve you?"

Edmund grasped his brother's hands to emphasize what he was about to say, "You're you, Pete. You're High King Peter the Magnificent – you challenged the White Witch to protect me and set off on a quest to save my life, which, I might add, almost _killed you_." Edmund tightened his hold, "Lion's Mane Peter, you dueled a tyrant king to pass on your own crown! And here you're Peter Pevensie, my older brother who shared the last bit of his own birthday cake, protected me from the monsters under the bed, and scared off bullies – they still go pale when they so much as hear your name!" Edmund paused and took a breath, "Don't you understand, Peter? _I _am the one that's honored! Even if Aslan had not blessed us with Narnia, I know I could never find another I would be proud to call my king. You're _my brother_!"

Edmund finally released Peter's hands, but Peter made no move to wipe the tears from his cheeks. Instead, he reached forward, pulling Edmund into another fierce embrace. It was a small eternity later before Edmund was released from his brother's hold.

After wiping the dried tears from his cheeks, Peter laughed, "By Aslan, Ed. You have been practicing!"

Edmund joined in the laughter, "I'm glad to know it's working; I'd hate for all my practice to go to waste."

Peter shook his head, "Never believe that, dear brother. I fear your talent is only increasing with time."

"Aslan did gift each of us."

"Indeed," Peter smiled at his brother, "he gifted me with you."

"I could say the same," Edmund returned the smile, "And Peter? What I said," he paused, "I meant every word."

"I know, Ed. Trust me, I know." Peter then gifted Edmund with a smirk before he got up from the bed and knelt on the floor.

"Peter, what are you doing?"

"Don't you know, Edmund? I'm giving thanks. You've heard it before." He smirked again before bowing his head, "Aslan, thank you for giving me an easily aggravated, clever, and wise brother."

"_Peter!_" With only his shout as a warning, Edmund tackled his brother. "I never did appreciate that prayer."

Having given in to the tackle, Peter looked up at his brother from his position on the floor, "I know, but that doesn't make it less true. I am honored to call you my king, Ed."

"I think we've established I feel the same, Pete." Edmund stood and offered a hand to his brother, pulling him to his feet. "Now, I've had enough sentimentality for one day and I believe you owe me an ice cream."

"That I do." On his way out the door Peter paused and turned back to his brother. "I meant what I said too, Ed. I'll be here whenever you want to talk. We face this together."

Edmund joined Peter and shut the door behind them, "I know, Peter. You'd never let me believe otherwise. I trust you."

* * *

**Author's Note** (again): Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think of my first CoN fic – I'm hoping I didn't do too badly. All reviews are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
